1:00 AM
by teayunmin
Summary: I think of you, my heart aches, I can't stop thinking about you, can't stop. / It's YoonMin Fanfiction / WARN! BL! / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! / R&R Please


**새벽한시** _ **(1:00 a.m)**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort

Length: OneShot

Pair: YoonMin / MinYoon

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin.

 **WARNING! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I mindlessly chat with them  
Get drunk in the music  
Holding on to the end of the night as I dance  
And when I think of you, it's 1AM**_

Jimin kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bar itu. Kepalanya sudah pening saat aroma parfum menyengat dari para _jalang_ disana dan minuman beralkohol bercampur mencoba merusak indra penciumannya. Namun hanya dengan begitu, ia bisa sedikit melupakan mata sayu yang indah itu mulai berubah perlahan menjadi kosong...

 _Flashback_

" _Apa ini?" lelaki manis itu turun dari mobil kekasihnya dan membanting pintunya, membuat kekasihnya ikut turun dan menarik pelan tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk kepelukannya._

" _Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tidak bermaks—" Yoongi –lelaki manis itu memberontak dipelukan Jimin –kekasihnya dan menatapnya tajam dengan perasaan campur aduk yang terlihat jelas dimatanya._

" _Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Jimin." mata indah itu mulai berair. Jimin tak bisa membiarkan kekasih manisnya menangis karena dirinya._

" _Maafkan aku..." Jimin jatuh berlutut dihadapan kekasihnya._

" _Setelah kau tidur dengan orang lain? Apa aku saja tak bisa membuatmu puas?" Jimin bisa mendengar suara itu bergetar dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir yang tersenyum pahit itu benar-benar membuat Jimin ingin membakar dirinya hidup-hidup._

" _I-Itu hanya sekedar—" ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jimin._

" _Sekedar apa? Bercanda? Ha, aku ingin tahu apa kau juga menganggap semua yang kita lakukan selama ini hanya bercanda..." Jimin bisa merasakan sesuatu menyayat habis hatinya._

" _Tapi—"_

" _Sudah Jimin-ah, cukup. Kita akhiri saja. Kau takkan pernah puas hanya dengan diriku..." ucapan Jimin terpotong lagi, kali ini dengan kata-kata yang membuat seluruh sendi ditubuhnya kaku._

.

Jimin menyesap cairan memabukkan itu, membakar tenggorokannya dan kembali membuat rasa bersalah menggerogotinya. Ia tak pernah merasa bersalah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia sangat mencintai Yoongi.

Jimin sudah tidak perduli dengan gelas _sloki_ dihadapannya dan langsung menggenggam botol cairan memabukkan itu. Di botol ke tiga, ia mulai melupakan sejenak masalahnya dan Yoongi, ia mulai tenggelam di dalam alunan musik dan dengan pikirannya yang mulai mengosong, ia meliukkan tubuhnya di _dance-floor_ bar tersebut.

Telinganya hanya bisa menangkap dengung-dengung teriakan sanjungan dan tepukan tangan untuknya. Matanya tertutup menikmati alunan musik tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil meski dadanya terasa perih. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Jimin seperti dilumpuhkan secara perlahan di bagian dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok –teman Jimin mengajak Jimin untuk keluar bersamanya. Jimin mulai perlahan-lahan menghapus segala kenangan tentang Yoongi dan mengubur semuanya. Namun saat tiba di cafe tempat Hoseok mengajaknya, disana ada Yoongi dengan sweater yang pas merangkap tubuh mungilnya dan celana pendek jeans selutut serta wajahnya yang tampak lesu namun tetap tersenyum sedang memandang keluar jendela.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya, sekuat apapun ia mencoba...

Ia takkan bisa menghilangkan sisa-sisa kenangan dan aroma Yoongi yang masih melekat dengan dirinya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, aroma Yoongi telah menyatu dengan aroma Jimin. Mereka memiliki aroma yang sama. Jimin tahu itu.

Hal yang membuat Jimin selalu merindukannya, aroma yang sama dengannya menguar dari ceruk leher Yoongi yang membuat Jimin ingin selalu menghirup dan menyesapnya.

Namun Jimin memilih mundur dan berkata pada Hoseok bahwa ia memiliki urusan lain yang mendadak. Meski Hoseok sempat menahannya namun Jimin berkata...

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya." _Itu bohong._

.

.

.

Semua teman-temannya berkata bahwa itu hanyalah angin lalu, mereka berkata bahwa Jimin harus menganggap itu sebagai sebuah mimpi yang tak berarti apa-apa. Namun saat mereka tertawa, yang terdengar ditelinga Jimin adalah tawa manis Yoongi.

Jimin membanting pintu mobilnya dan membelah malam yang hampir menjelang pagi dengan teriakan, makian, dan air mata yang sempat jatuh disudut matanya. Ia bertingkah seperti orang gila. Benar. Ia gila karena telah menyia-nyiakan Yoongi. _But it's the truth._

Jimin benar-benar ingin berhenti bercerita bersama teman-temannya, namun ia hanya tertawa hambar, memasang tampang murung dan mulai menghabiskan malamnya dengan menari.

Ia sudah coba menghabiskan malam dengan orang lain, namun Jimin bahkan tak bisa menyentuh orang itu lebih jauh dan memilih memberikan mereka uang lalu pergi begitu saja dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Efek Yoongi melebihi narkoba dan ekstasi. Ujung lidah Jimin masih tahu persis bagaimana rasa kulit lembut Yoongi saat ia menyentuhnya dan melukiskan api disetiap inch sentuhannya.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali menginap di hotel tanpa ditemani siapapun. Ia mengacak surai merahnya frustasi, tubuh _shirtless_ -nya yang sempurna kini telah ia lukiskan dengan banyak tatto penyesalannya terhadap Yoongi. Salah satu tatto yang melingkar tepat dibawah rambut di leher belakangnya bertuliskan _'Mine Yoongi'_ campuran antara nama lengkap Yoongi dengan kata _'Mine'_ yang berarti miliknya.

Yoongi hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin ditempat yang berbeda melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding tempat mereka berada. Jimin memasang asal baju _sleeveless_ nya dan untuk kesekian kalinya membanting pintu mobil sport itu. Ia membelah malam ke tempat ia dan Yoongi bertengkar hebat.

.

Jimin mempercepat langkah limbungnya dengan sesekali menopang kepalanya yang pening dengan sebelah tangannya saat melihat Yoongi berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan hari itu. Ia menggunakan _ripped blue jeans_ kesukaan Jimin dan kemeja panjang. Itu adalah style Yoongi yang paling Jimin sukai. Karena Jimin _suka_ melakukan _strip-tease_ pada Yoongi dengan kemejanya itu.

Jimin tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat kenangan mereka kembali, namun kepalanya semakin pening saat ia hampir menggapai Yoongi. Dan tanpa ia sadari Yoongi setengah berlari untuk menopangnya untuk tetap berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

Jimin kembali tersenyum, ia menyisirkan jarinya di rambut merahnya yang sudah tak beraturan. Ia mencoba berdiri dan balas memeluk Yoongi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk antara leher dan pundak Yoongi. Menghirup aroma mereka disana.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." pundak Jimin mulai bergetar dan ia terus merapalkan kata maaf untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan sayang mengelus rambut halus Jimin dan sesekali menciuminya. Ia sangat menyayangi lelaki berengsek didalam pelukannya ini.

"Sejak kapan aku tak memaafkanmu?" ucap Yoongi diantara rambut halus Jimin.

Dan tanpa sengaja Yoongi melirik tatto kecil namun sangat jelas yang Jimin buat tepat dibawah rambut leher belakangnya. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dan melepas pelukan Jimin untuk menyesap pelan bibir penuh itu yang justru membuat Jimin melumat bibirnya dengan _lapar_.

"Min _e_ Yoongi." Bisik Jimin disela ciuman panasnya pada Yoongi.

"I'm yours, Jimin. I'm all yours." Yoongi membalasnya dengan _gummy smile_ nya.

Tanpa sengaja Yoongi melirik jam tangannya dilengan yang tidak melingkar dileher Jimin melainkan bermain di dadanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan Jimin, mereka sama-sama melirik jam yang melingkar di lengan Yoongi.

" _It's 1:00 A.M."_

.

.

.

 _ **END.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **1:00 A.M**


End file.
